


Sunset

by Anonymous



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Reindeer Anon, Short, its-a-combat-skirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-10
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-20 15:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fluff piece by the Reindeer Anon.<br/>This is for "its-a-combat-skirt"</p><p>Written by the Reindeer Anon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this took so long to write for something so short, but here it is.  
> I hope it gets to you, and I hope you enjoy it. I'm sorry, but I'm not really sure how to write Penny.

It wasn’t the warmest evening in Vale as Ruby walked the streets, but she wasn’t cold. Grinning, she squeezed her girlfriend’s hand.

“I really enjoyed today, Penny.”

The android smiled. “I’m not done yet. Come on, Ruby! I have something I want to show you!” Tugging on Ruby’s hand, she pulled the brunette down an alley, making her way to a fire escape and began climbing. Ruby followed quickly, eyes focused on the view above her.

“Uh, Penny?” she chuckled, “There aren’t a lot of views better than this one…” the chuckle died away, blood rushing to her face as Penny squeaked.

“I… uh… I thought… You might enjoy the sunset!” Penny stammered. Ruby wasn’t sure if her girlfriend could blush, but she most definitely heard the awkwardness in her voice. Ruby didn’t bother suppressing her grin. “Sh-shall we continue?”

“Yeah…” Ruby sighed happily, gazing at the girl above her. She was with the most adorable girl in Vale. Anything with Penny was worth doing even if she did spend half the time teasing.

“Ruby?” Penny snapped Ruby from her reverie. She had reached the roof, and Ruby surged forward. She would never keep Penny waiting.

 

* * *

 

The sunset turned the sky golden as Ruby sat on the roof, leaning back into Penny as she snuggled her head between her girlfriend’s breasts. A lazy grin on her face, Ruby let her eyes drift closed, enjoying the warmth on her face and the softness behind her; moaning contentedly as a pair of arms wrapped around her.

“Mmmmm…” Ruby twisted around, wrapping her own arms around Penny as she snuggled her face into a breast. “You’re really comfy…” she murmured, and felt her girlfriend shift. “You don’t have to reply…” Ruby smiled as the android relaxed, her mouth twisting into a smirk as she lifted herself, brushing her lips against a startled Penny’s; answering the question of whether she could blush once and for all.

“Ru… Ruby?”

“This is a really private spot…” the young girl whispered, kissing Penny again. The android giggled nervously before letting out a quiet hiccup.  
Ruby choked. Her fingers flew to her lips as she struggled to hold back a laugh. The lost look appearing on Penny’s face ended that struggle as Ruby convulsed, shaking with laughter.

“Ruby!?” Penny exclaimed, her face uncomprehending. “What did I do…?”

Ruby just laughed.

“Ruby?”

Ruby’s laughter died down as she pulled herself together, shaking her head as she kissed Penny, soft chuckles escaping her. “I’m sorry! But you’re too cute…! That, and you ruined the mood completely.” Ruby’s grin could be heard in her voice as she spoke.

“I’m sorry…” Penny looked down, clasping her hands together.

“Nooooo...” Ruby rolled onto the android, pulling her close. “Don’t apologize you never did anything wrong! Besides you’re too cute to mess things up!”

Penny chuckled nervously. “Do you… want a mood?”

Ruby kissed her again. “We don’t need it.” She mumbled, snugging back into the android. “You’re really warm…” she whispered, closing her eyes. Snuggled into her bewildered girlfriend, Ruby drifted to sleep, the sun’s dying light dancing over her as Penny held her close. Her own bed couldn’t hold a candle to her girlfriend.


End file.
